


Они - единое целое

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Dean Winchester, Gen, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Если бы у Сэма был не старший брат, а сестра? Как бы сложились их отношения?





	Они - единое целое

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Посвящение: Этот фик был написан по заявке моей подруги, вдохновителя и просто дорогого человечка Яночки.

Взгляд.

Взгляд глубоких, зеленых, цвета весенней травы, глаз, очерченных пушистыми графитово-черными ресницами, проникает под кожу. Сэм знает этот взгляд, он чувствует его спинным мозгом, даже не задумываясь. Он просто чувствует. Чувствует, как сердце постепенно ускоряется, разгоняет чуть застоявшуюся кровь по венам, чувствует, как ладони слегка влажнеют и дыхание сбивается с привычного ритма. И все это она проделывает с ним лишь одним взглядом. Взглядом, который полон любви, который неспешно скользит от макушки до носков ботинок, подмечая каждую черточку, делая в памяти зарубку, как сгорблены плечи, как лежит челка, есть ли улыбка на губах, и, что самое главное, смотрит в глаза. В его орехово-карие глаза она смотрит и видит там абсолютно все, прочитывает все эмоции, заглядывает в душу и… дает покой. Покровительственно улыбается - так же глазами - и, снисходительно кивнув, исчезает. 

Губы.

Улыбка этих пухлых розоватых губ может иметь разный смысл и подтекст. Она может подсказать настроение обладательницы, может указать на мысли, навести на размышления. Если правильно истолковать значение, то узнаешь много о ней самой. Она часто облизывает их, смачивая блестящей влагой нежную кожу, безотчетно, это стало привычкой, отличительной чертой. Часто ее рот слегка приоткрыт, и из него с едва уловимым свистом вылетает дыхание – она напряжена или злится. Вот, зубы легонько прихватили нижнюю губу – она думает. А если вместо пухлых соблазнительных губ тонкая полосочка – то она недовольна и не согласна. Многое можно узнать о ней, просто понаблюдав за жестами. Он иногда искоса наблюдает за ней и понимает, что она - это все, что ему необходимо и что у него есть.

Волосы.

О, эти длинные охристо-медные пряди… Их так приятно перебирать пальцами. И они так похожи на мягкий поток воды. Такие же шелковистые и мягкие, они перетекают, впутываются в замысловатые косы или же блестящим водопадом бегут вниз по плечам до лопаток. Они нравятся ему. Просто потому, что, когда она лежит на его плече и тихонько всхлипывает, можно пригладить растрепавшиеся пряди и ей станет легче. Ей всегда легче от его прикосновений. Простых, беспричинных, иногда совсем нелепых. А ему хочется чувствовать ее тепло, заполнять все свое тело ее запахом и ощущать под кончиками пальцев ее быстрый пульс, который успокаивает галоп его собственного сердца. Может быть, он и влюблен в эти шелковистые пряди. Возможно. Но ему это нравится.

Веснушки.

Поцелуи солнца. Благословение небес. На эти заявления она лишь смеется. Хотя где-то в глубине души и знает – это правда. Просто не признается. Ведь в их жизнях нет места простым, ничего не значащим фразам. Иногда ему жаль, что она скрывает свои веснушки под слоем пудры, иногда он радуется, что он единственный, кто может видеть их, а иногда он хочет, чтобы круглый год светило солнце, и ее «поцелуи» расцветали на лице яркими пятнышками. В минуты ее слабости и печали он может позволить себе прикоснуться губами к ним. Вот россыпь на правом плече, еще одна спряталась под левой лопаткой, она совсем маленькая - всего пара веснушек. Она смеется. Смеется от щекотки и той переполняющей ее любви и… ласки. Именно ласки, которую ей хочется выплеснуть на него. Окатить с ног до головы. 

Кожа.

У нее мягкая, бархатная, загорелая, матовая и такая притягательная кожа. К ней хочется прикасаться. Ощущать ее тепло, чувствовать под подушечками пальцем упругую плоть и нежно поглаживать, чтобы увериться, что она настоящая. Она сама. Рядом, совсем близко, не иллюзия воспаленного сознания. Хочется стиснуть ее в объятьях и не отпускать. Потому что если отпустишь, то все станет пылью. Перестанешь ощущать тепло, и все – подтверждения реальности нет. Поэтому он и прикасается к ней как можно чаще – заправить прядь волос, вытереть засохший шоколад из уголка рта, поправить рубашку, просто в шутку шлепнуть по ягодицам. Почувствовать легкий толчок в бок и услышать притворно возмущенное ругательство. Насладиться ее личиком искаженным гримасой оскорбления и успокаивающе прикоснуться к щеке. «Все в порядке, я шучу», - и получив светлую улыбку, расслабиться.

Пальцы.

У нее тонкие пальчики, с коротко остриженными ноготками, почти всегда без маникюра. Но поцарапать при желании она может, причем до крови. Пару раз она слишком увлекалась на тренировках, и он долго ходил со следами ногтей на своей шее. Ему это даже нравилось. Так он считал себя помеченным и еще больше связанным с ней. Еще с детства у него появилась привычка - когда он грустил, то неосознанно сжимал кулаки, до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладони и разжимал их только при ласковом, покровительственном прикосновении ее пальцев. Она успокаивала его, давала надежду, заставляла идти дальше и подниматься на ноги, когда этого не хотелось. Он любит, когда она в миллионный раз изучает его лицо или же перебирает отросшую челку. Ему это нравится. До безумия. До головокружения. Необходимость в ее прикосновениях стала такой же, как, например, в пище, воде или даже воздухе.

Она.

Она… человек, ставший для него всем - матерью, отцом, сестрой, друзьями… стала для него миром. Миром, в котором он жил, чувствовал и ощущал себя счастливым. Она… сделала для него все, что было в ее силах, стала опорой, стеной с внешним миром. Научила всему, что умела сама, и даже больше. Сделала его таким, какой он сейчас. Вселила веру. Заставила забыть грусть, тоску и печаль. Она та, кто спас его из огня. Она та, кто воспитывал его. Она та, кто выдерживала все его допросы, истерики и выслушивала проблемы. Она та, кто сидел у его постели, когда он болел, и не спала ночами, пытаясь унять жар. Она та, кто не смыслит своей жизни без него. Она полностью растворилась в нем. Без остатка…

Он.

Он… человек, который… не знал, кроме нее, никого более дорогого. Даже отец не был для него тем, кого он считал главным в своей жизни. Нет, это была она. Всегда. Рядом. Неустанно, словно страж, а он маленький принц, за которым нужен глаз да глаз. Он помнит ее слезы. Они соленые на вкус. Она плакала очень редко при нем. Не показывала всего, заставляла верить, что все будет хорошо. Он верил. Подчинялся. Впитывал ее слова, жесты, ласку. Он любил ее. Любил так, что не мог даже представить себе другого мира. Его мир – она. Она одна. Никто другой не нужен был, потому что была она. Он просто… поверил в нее. Поверил, и теперь его жизнь была так тесно связана с ее, что было даже странно осознавать, что… может быть по-другому. Он и она - единое целое, Инь и Ян. Он растворялся в ней постепенно, отдавая себя полностью. Они растворились друг в друге. И это было так естественно, что не возникало мысли о неправильности. Для них одна жизнь на двоих стала нормой.

Они.

Они – Дина и Сэм Винчестеры. Они – сестра и брат. Они – единое целое. Они не мыслят жизни друг без друга. Их сердца бьются в унисон. Их мысли схожи. Они многое знают о мире сверхъестественного. Они воевали за человечество и победили. Победили и стали живым воплощением Инь и Ян. От них отказались и Рай, и Ад, ведь невозможно разорвать единое целое на две части. А если попытаться… То ничего хорошего не выйдет. Поэтому они стали хранителями времени. Ведь они – вечная бескорыстная любовь сестры и брата. Они – два человека, познавшие все в жизни. Боль, адские муки, радость, безграничную преданность. Они… существуют в каждом из нас. Ведь в каждом из нас живет хрупкая девушка, способная создать новый мир, и безгранично преданный ей парень, который защитит и ее, и новый мир. Каждый из нас в какой-то степени Дина и Сэм Винчестеры…


End file.
